Good morning, Mione
by JustAnotherGuy100
Summary: Ron and Hermione spend an interesting morning, full of romance and bickering. Read and Review.


**A/N: This is my first story I wrote but never published. I don't think it's that good, but I just wanted to write something like that. The thing is that I HATE "Mione"! What the hell is that nickname anyway? Does it make the R/Hr romance better if Ron suddenly starts calling her Mione? I mean it's not even cute. And it's there in the 90% of the fics. Mione this, Mione that, etc. Anyways, I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: You know it by now. I'm not JKR and sadly I don't own HP. My English are bad so you've been warned.**

* * *

><p>Hermione was lying down in Ron's bed at the Burrow. It was three months after the War and they were finally officially a couple. Surprisingly for everyone, Molly never objected with them sleeping together. Like she told them, they were both of age now and they could make their own decisions and if anything, the War and all the deaths that left behind, showed them that life is too short and they should enjoy every single minute of it.<p>

She woke up when she felt Ron's arms wrapping around her waist, giving her a sweet kiss on her shoulder. "Good morning, Mione," he whispered to her ear.

Hermione smiled at the sound of his voice and the feeling of his touch, but something was different and she realised what it was. She thought she had misheard him, but she had to ask. "What did you say?"

"I said, good morning, Mione," Ron replied as he started trailing kisses down her shoulder, moving to her spine.

Although she was enjoying the feel of Ron's lips on her body, she just couldn't concentrate on anything else, but what Ron had called her. She turned her body to come face to face with a grinning Ron who thought for a moment that Hermione turned her body so he would stat kissing a more curvy part of her body and he attempted to kiss her breasts. Hermione put her hands though on his chest to stop him.

"May I ask why you call me Mione? Did you forget my full name?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, love. It's a cute short name. Don't you like it?" Ron grinned at her as he leaned down to kiss her.

"The hell I do!" she snapped angrily, pushing him away. "My name is Hermione."

"And my name is Ronald, but that doesn't stop you to call me Ron," Ron retorted feeling hurt, puzzled and frustrated with Hermione's reaction.

"That's totally different. You hate people calling you Ronald. I, on the other hand, am very proud of my full name and I would appreciate to never change it again," she said sternly crossing her arms.

"Besides, Mione? It's like spelling _my-own-knee_. Is that what I am to you? Your knee?"

"No, that's not it!" Ron groaned in frustration. Running a hand through his hair he sighed.

"To my mind, Mione sounds more like I'm saying… mine," he confessed feeling his ears going red.

"What, like you own me?" Hermione accused him, not realising what exactly Ron was trying to say.

"Merlin's pants, Hermione! Is Aunt Flow in town again? I thought she visited you last week!" Ron snapped in sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah, blame it on my period! How typical," Hermione replied in the same sarcastic tone like him.

"Why I even bother? You are my girlfriend and right now I feel like I need to apologise for trying to be romantic and playful. Sorry I won't do it again," he said turning his back on her as he moved from the bed to wear his trousers.

Hermione kicked herself mentally for being so harsh on him. He didn't do anything wrong. He was just trying to be sweet and getting yelled for that, wasn't something he deserved right now.

She tried to reason herself that _Mione_ was just a short name, but she couldn't. Since she was a little, people were calling her names. Her father "pumpkin", her mother "princess", that mean girl in kindergarten "ratface" and then she went to Hogwarts where she heard too many to keep account for; know-it-all, nightmare, mudblood, beaver-teeth, nerd, teachers-pet and so many more.

Of course, those were insults and Ron didn't mean any harm with changing her name and calling her Mione, and that's why she was angry at herself mostly and then at Ron. She just couldn't deal with someone not calling her with her name anymore, especially Ron.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly feeling her eyes getting wet. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just not very good at this stuff, but I promise I'll try to loosen up a bit, all right?"

Ron turned to look at her and seeing the tears in her eyes he walked to her and wiped them away with his thump.

"And you can call me whatever you want. You're my boyfriend, you earned that. Just not Mione, I hate it," she admitted with a soft voice and Ron chuckled.

"Okay, I promise," he said kissing her on the nose and then he placed his lips gently on hers.

Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him down to the bed and on top of her. Both grinning at each other and kissing, they realised how stupid it was to be mad at each other for something as meaningless as a short name.

Twenty minutes later, both exhausted and sweaty after their morning sex, they were lying down on the bed with a huge smile in their faces. Hermione was resting her head on Ron's chest, sighing in bliss.

"What about Hermie?" Ron asked her suddenly. "Do you have a problem with me calling you Hermie?"

Hermione raised her head to look at him in the eyes. Ron didn't like it, because it looked like he had just said the worst thing possible.

"Hermie? HERMIE?" Hermione screamed. "I have a better idea, Ron. Don't call me Hermie, call be Herbie. Paint a 53 on my back and then take me for a ride!"

And with that, she slid off the bed furiously and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her as hard as she could.

Ron was dumbfounded. _Why she got so angry at him again? What was so wrong with Hermie? And who in Merlin's left shoe was this Herbie?_

Sighing, only one explanation he could give. _Women… _

After he got dressed, he walked outside the bathroom door and knocked gently. He really didn't want to go down for breakfast with them fighting.

There was no response, so he knocked on the door again.

"I promise I won't call you anything other than Hermione from now on, all right? Come out now so we can go to breakfast. I'm starving," he said standing outside the door.

"Go away, Ron. Go eat! Apparently you care more about food than me!" Hermione cried from the bathroom.

Ron raised his fist ready to hit the door in frustration, but thankfully for him reason prevailed. But his anger didn't subside. "You really need to write that bloody book you know! Translating the mad things girls do, so boys can understand them!" he shouted.

Hermione opened the door suddenly, startling Ron. "Why bother, Ron? It's not like you're going to read it anyways," she mocked him, walking back to their room, and Ron followed her in clear anger.

"Well, I'm planning to spend the rest 80 years of my life with you, so sooner or later this book will come in handy," Ron snapped back.

Hermione froze on the spot. She tried to understand if Ron had just said what she thought he did. Turning around she saw his angry face, and she walked towards him. Standing in front of him she looked at him deeply into his blue eyes.

"80 years?" she asked softly, with so much hope in her voice that Ron would confirm his words.

They kept staring at each other in the eyes. Ron wasn't angry anymore. There was another emotion that had taken over him. Hope. The same hope he was seeing in Hermione's eyes. Hope that in this crazy world, they would have each other forever.

"Give or take a few years," he answered smiling, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Hermione wanted to scream in delight, but she chose for the moment to wrap her arms around his neck and then standing on the tip of her toes and kiss him.

It wasn't an ordinary kiss. They could only compare it with their first kiss during the final battle. That kiss brought them together, but this kiss was meant to never break them again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know it might be a little cheesy in the end, but hopefully not that much.**

**Feel free to share your opinion, to critisize or copliment me for the story. Review...**


End file.
